Canceled Christmas Special
by WriterGreenReads
Summary: When the Doctor shows up yet again on Christmas Day, England decides to put his foot down about it. He's had enough Christmas chaos. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Hetalia. But I kind of wish I did.**

There was something about Christmas Day that just made you want to smile, England thought, walking uncharacteristically cheerfully through the crowded streets of London. It was a rather early Christmas morning. The people he passed were vibrant and awake, laughing and talking, bundled up with scarves and coats to fend off the crisp cold. He could practically taste the excitement in the air.

The British nation was feeling particularly hopeful this morning. His citizens actually seemed to be enjoying this Christmas so far, and people were out on the streets like usual.

England paused on the street corner and smiled absent-mindedly, enjoying the feeling of his people being happy. A soft cold touch flickered on his face and his messy blond hair. He glanced upwards in surprise, and the small smile grew. It was even snowing, he thought as gentle flakes settled on his brows and eyelashes. Almost perfect.

England was shaken out of his musings by an unfortunately very familiar sound _. Vwoooorp. Vwoooorp. Vwoooorp._

He whipped around to see a certain blue police box materializing into existence on an adjacent street corner. His eyebrows knit into a more familiar grumpy expression and he cursed under his breath.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

* * *

"Righto, Ponds!"

The Doctor was doing his mad dance around the TARDIS console, flipping levers, spinning gears and occasionally whacking it with a mallet he seemed to always have around. He spun around and clapped his hands together excitedly. "Where should we go next?!"

Amy and Rory looked at each other and shrugged. "We could go back to Earth," Amy suggested. "How about some history?"

"Yes! I love history. History is great." The Doctor gleefully spun around again and began inputting some data into the TARDIS screen. "Let's see... Let's be random! I've haven't done random in a long time. Last time I ended up meeting a queer shaggy brown fellow that had a rather lot to say. Bit awkward though, landing in the middle of his space ship... I did apologize. But onwards! Earth, history, anytime, anyplace..." He pulled the final lever and grabbed onto the railing as the TARDIS shuddered and jerked, the familiar landing tone echoing through the room.

Amy and Rory grabbed onto the railing as well and tried not to get flung around too much.

When the TARDIS had landed, Amy brushed her long red hair out of her face and helped Rory up. "So... When and where are we?"

"And why does the TARDIS do that anyways?" Rory complained. "Can't you just land like a normal ship?"

"Oi!" The Doctor heaved himself upright which an aggravated expression. "Don't knock my TARDIS! She's just temperamental." He brushed himself off and straightened his jacket. "As for where and when... let's find out!" he cried, leaping off the center platform over to the narrow double doors. The Ponds followed slightly less enthusiastically.

With the numerous times this scenario had played out before, Amy and Rory expected that some surprise, something new and wonderful and most likely dangerous lay outside those doors.

But when the Doctor threw open the doors with a flourish, no one was expecting a young, blond, and highly irritated man standing directly outside, apparently waiting for them, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

* * *

England scowled at the Doctor, who had the look of a small child caught with his hand in a jar of biscuits. He didn't recognize this regeneration. He had floppy brown hair and was wearing a bowtie... ridiculous. But it was definitely the Doctor.

"Arthur!" The Doctor smiled, albeit a bit nervously. "How have you been?"

"Don't you 'Arthur' me." England snapped, pushing the Doctor back inside the TARDIS. He continued in and shut the doors behind him. No point in upsetting the public.

Amy and Rory warily looked at this new arrival. He was fairly tall and slim under his black winter coat. His blond hair was messy and bright green eyes glinted out from under... Good lord, were those eyebrows?

"Doctor?" Rory started hesitantly. Whatever he was going to say next was lost as the strange man began chewing the Doctor out.

"Don't you even think about it! I have had entirely too much trouble from you on this holiday. Honestly! Why can't you go bother some other country on an important day?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, presumably to reply, but England cut him off.

"You come on Christmas, full of regeneration energy... And we promptly get invaded by a murderous group of aliens that take a third of the world's population hostage. A third! Do you know how many headaches that gave us?"

The Doctor rubbed his neck sheepishly. "No actually, but..."

" Or the time you emptied the Thames? I was thirsty for a month! Or when you almost crashed the GOD DAMN TITANIC into Buckingham palace?!"

"Well..." The Doctor tried to interject but was steamrolled over for a third time.

"And don't think I haven't forgotten the rift in space/time or the giant Cyberman stomping all over me! Or the time-"

"HOLD IT." Amy stepped forwards and cut him off midsentence. "Sorry to interrupt a very interesting and impressive rant, but I need some questions answered! Firstly being," she turned to the Doctor, who looked a bit relieved. "Doctor, who is this?"

"Ah, yes," the Doctor smiled faintly and gestured towards the fuming nation. "This is England."

Rory and Amy blinked.

"I'm sorry," Rory said. "But... he's who?"

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, to be precise." The nation folded his arms with a huff and suspiciously scanned the two of them. "And who might you be?"

Amy bristled a bit at his aggressive tone but answered politely enough. "I'm Amy Pond and this my husband, Rory. We travel with the Doctor."

"Yes, I know all about the Doctor's companions." He turned back to the Doctor, rage cooled a bit. "That one of yours-Harkness, was it?- He's still running around. Has been for a while now." England's eyes widened and he whirled around yet again, belatedly recognizing Amy's accent. "Hold on, you're one of Scotland's people!"

She glared back at him, cheeks flushing. "Yes, I am! And proud of it!"

England ran a hand through his hair, muttering darkly to himself. "I bet Alistair's have a right laugh about that one."

"Again, sorry," Rory interjected by waving his hand. "But I'm still caught up on the fact that you're England," he said, pointing at said Nation. "How is that possible?"

"Oh, come on Rory!" the Doctor said, scoffing. "You've seen stranger things! The TARDIS was a women once, remember that?"

"Vaguely," Rory frowned. "Weren't we locked in here with an evil planet's consciousness that was trying to kill us in horrible ways?"

"You're such a downer, Rory." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I got you out, didn't I? Anyways, it's not QUITE like that situation. Actually, it's not like it at all. He personifies this lovely nation and the people who live in it."

"I'm a representation of this country, so I exist for as long as people here still consider me their nation." England further explained. "And it means I have to deal with you on Christmas with ridiculous regularity!" he grumbled.

"I didn't know it was Christmas!" The Doctor protested. "The TARDIS was on random!"

"Fine, fine." England tilted his head back and closed his eyes in annoyance. "Why don't you go visit Alfred? He loves it when you come around. He'll go on and on about you doing some great deed for his Apollo mission. Although he can never remember what it is..."

"Actually..." The Doctor fidgeted a bit, making a quick decision. "Why don't you visit him? It is Christmas after all, and you should spend time with your family."

England made a face. "I doubt he'll want to spend any time with me. He's with Canada this Christmas, and apparently it's a pretty special time for the twins. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," the Doctor said warmly, resting a hand on the nation's shoulder. "If I know America, he'll be over the moon about it."

Green eyes stared into brown, and after a moment, England smiled.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

"Doctor, what was that about?" Amy asked. The personification of the U.K had left, and the Doctor was currently messing around with some buttons and wires on one side of the TARDIS console.

"What was what about?" he asked, peering around the center.

Amy shrugged. "Well, the TARDIS doesn't always take us where we want to go..."

"But it always takes us where we need to go." finished Rory.

"Yes," the Doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess England was a bit... lonely."

"Lonely?" Rory asked surprised. "How can a country be lonely?"

"Well, he _is_ a country, but he's also a person. He can love, hate, have friends, enjoy company, and feel emotions just like we do." The Doctor smiled fondly. "He needed his family today, and we were there, not to ruin his Christmas, but to make sure he remembered what it what about."

 _Fine_


End file.
